


One year

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I made this less than 30 minutes, M/M, Sad, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: One year after that happened
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda, Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One year

It’s been more than a year since that tragedy happened, it goes so fast. Hasbi wasn’t the only victim from that Explosion, sometimes Ridwan forgot that he’s not the only one who lost someone he loved, sometimes it feels like World only collapsed around him.

There are about more than twenty people died in that explosion, including Hasbi, a small monument was built in front of the Parlement building, almost everyday Ridwan take a moment to remember his late friend, or partner should I say.

“Sudah setahun lebih ya…aku masih rindu, Hasbi

He took his moment, close his eyes, his mouth moving without making any noise, he pray for the best, still it almost impossible for him to forget the tragedy, maybe even impossible.

……….

“Pak Ridwan, belum pulang?”

_Hmm? Siapa?_

A young man with a black suit walks toward him, ah it’s Ghazul, that young CEO.

“Ghazul? Sedang ada urusan disini?”

“Ah, tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat saja, terus ya tidak ada salahnya mengirimkan doa kepada mereka yang menjadi korban”

Hah, this man. Ridwan still can’t understand this persons’s mind, but he knows despite his coldness deep inside he does care about something.

Their eyes was focused on the monument, it was a simple monument actually, just a big square stone with they name of the victims carved on them, wasn’t that big actually but at least taller than both of them.

“Masih tidak bisa melupakan Hasbi, pak?”

Ridwan didn’t answer imidiatelly, he take a deep breath and smiles slowly, nodded his head without looking back at the younger man. Ghazul smiles, but his eyes looks so sad, it’s like the smile was forced in order to brighten his mood.

“Sejak dia meninggal, bapak tidak pernah mencari asisten lain”

“Iya..entah kenapa rasanya lebih baik sendiri”

The answer wasn’t a surprise for Ghazul, he knows how much Ridwan loves Hasbi more than just as assistant, he understand it truly.

“Yasudah Ghazul, saya pergi dulu, ada urusan lagi”

Ghazul nodded his head as Ridwan walks away slowly, he walks closer towards the monument. Just like Ridwan he closes his eyes, no words come from his mouth for a minute, his eyes were closed tightly like he tried to hold his tears.

“Ah…yasudah…Ikhlaskan”

“Istirahat yang tenang ya…”

“Ganda…”


End file.
